Story Ideas
by xowinterbellsxo
Summary: Some ideas I've had but I had no time to write. I'm Back! Please review which story you want to be updated and I would try to update them by December 20th.
1. Story Ideas 1

**Hi guys, this is not a new story but I have some ideas for mew stories but I have no time due to my vacation and of course summer homework, stupid high school. Idol's love is my main priority but I will be writing new stories. These are some of my ideas:**

Title: The Sword of Destiny and the Sword of Fate

Genre: Romance/Adventure/Humor/Supernatural

Synopsis: Fine and Rein are ancient sword spirits who take the shape as girls. They were sealed in the Sword of Destiny and the Sword of Fate. One day, Shade and Bright accidentally unsealed these powerful spirits and are forced to help them. SxRxBxF

 _Just something I thought about after watching a lot of supernatural animes._

* * *

Title: Prodigy High School

Genre: Romance

Synopsis: Fine and Rein were accepted to the most prestigious high school in the world. Every student has some kind of talent of their own. They meet Shade, the math prodigy and Bright, the prodigy of language. RxS and BxF

 _Thought about this when I was watching it started with a kiss and thought how happy I would be if I was a prodigy. But sadly I'm not…_

* * *

Title: Tick…Tock…Time for Love

Genre: Romance

Synopsis: Fine Sun always wanted to be loved by someone, anyone. But in comparison to her twin sister, she was always second, until she met someone who likes her for her. Will she finally feel loved? FxB and RxS

 _I thought I should have more Brine in my life instead of Shein or Shine._

* * *

Title: Falling for Who?

Genre: Romance

Synopsis: Fine and Rein get confused about their feelings when their crushes Bright and Shade start acting like another person. SxRxBxF

 _Still undecided pairings but I reading some stories like this but they never finish so I thought I would write my own version and hopefully finish it._

* * *

Title: Loving Two Different You

Genre: Romance

Synopsis: Fine couldn't get Shade to stop liking Rein and Rein couldn't get Bright to stop liking Fine so they decide to pretend to be each other so Shade would like Fine and Bright would like Rein. Will their plan work? SxF and BxR

 _Basically the girl version of Falling for Who?_

* * *

 **That's it, please review which story I should post in September and if you guys have some ideas that should happen in any of these stories feel free to review or PM me. Thank you!**


	2. Story Ideas 2

**Hey guys, so I'm still in China but I typed this up on my iPad so it might look a little messy. I had more ideas when I was watching Chinese dramas. I'm going to write Loving Two different you first because so many peop** **le chose that story. And about idol's love I will update it once I get back to my computer. Thank you.**

* * *

Title: L-O-V-E

Genre: Romance, School Life

Synopsis: The word LOVE was never in Shade Noche's dictionary, well, that is until he meets the new transfer students Fine and Rein. FxSxR

* * *

Title: My New Life

Genre: Romance, a little bit of Mystery

Synopsis: Fine Sun was a very fat girl who nobody likes. However, when she got into a car accident her best friend, Shade convinces her to do facial surgery and change her name to be reborn. When she does she meets the one guys who did care how she looked like before. FxB

Really bad summary but it's based on the Chinese drama Diamond Lover. For people who know what that drama is about you will know that I'm talking about.

* * *

Title: The Heartbroken Heartbreaker

Genre: Romance, Revenge

Synopsis: Bright and Rein are the perfect couple well at least that was what Rein thought. On the day of Bright's birthday Bright decided to break up withRein to go out with the popular cheerleader, Fine. Out of anger, Rein becomes a flirt, kissing random boys to make Bright angry. However, she would have never thought that the boy protecting her would be the playboy, Shade Noche. SxR BxF

* * *

Title: Maybe This is Love

Genre: Romance

Synopsis: After the disappearance of her sister, Fine decided never to love anyone again. However when she meets the two best friends, Bright and Shade, she feels a strong connection with them. Will she break her promise not love again or will her feelings be to strong to deny them? FxS and FxB

* * *

That's it. Please vote for which story you want me to write first. Took me so long to write that. Thank you!


	3. Story Ideas 3

**Yup more story ideas but hey more stories for people to read right right right oh whatever. I'm like so sad right now because I have so many ideas so little time and I don't know how to put it to words. I daydream too much... Anyway same thing please vote for which story you want me to write first.**

Title: Fushigiboshi no Shugo Chara

Genre: Romance, School Life

Summary: After defeating the Black Crystal King Fine and Rein created a portal in the blessing of the sun to an alternate universe. Fine, Rein and their friends accidentally fell into the portal and into a world where some people have little people like characters with them. They soon discover that they also have one and joins the guardians and help them purify X-eggs. Undecided Pairings

 _Very bad summary but you know I always have bad summaries. Anyways just came up to me when people started making Fushigiboshi no Futago Hime and Shugo Chara crossovers but they didn't finish._

Title: Our Love Reincarnated

Genre: Romance, Drama, Fantasy

Summary: 500 years ago Princess Serenity and the assassin Eclipse made a promise that if they couldn't be together in this lifetime then they shall meet in their next lifetime. However, 500 years later when they couldn't even remember who they were will they still forfill their promise? FxSxRxB

 _Yup watched Chinese dramas for my ideas. I already decided the pairing though just not telling. However you probably guessed it if you know who Princess Serenity is..._

Title: The Lost Daughter

Genre: Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort

Summary: Truth and Elsa thought they only had 2 daughters, Rein and Altezza. However when Truth's old girlfriend comes back with a daughter, he's determined to get his daughter back. Meanwhile, Altezza and Fine seems to like the same person. Fine/Bright/Altezza/Auler, Fango/Rein/Shade

 _Just saying that Altezza is not Bright's sister and she is the adopted daughter of Elsa and Truth, not blood related. Rein is the daughter of Truth and Elsa and Fine is the lost daughter. Altezza is going to be really really mean in this story. This story is based off of the Chinese Drama My Daughters (夏家三千金). If you want to you can watch it because what happens in this story will probably be the same as that drama._

Title: We're Just Friends...Right?

Genre: Romance

Summary: "We're just friends." Those words have already become a habit of the best friends, Shade and Rein. After their parents decide that they are old enough to get married, they decide to pair them up with each other. However, Rein and Shade have plans of their own, they make a bet to see which one of them would get married first. Will Rein win the bet or will Shade? Or will they discover the best fit for them is each other?

 _Yup another Chinese Drama it called In Time With You (我可能不会爱你）if you watch it you will know what happens but I'm changing it kind of._

Title: This Time For Real

Genre: Romance

Summary: When Fine returns to Japan after 5 years she discovers that many things have changed but one thing hasn't, Shade Noche. 5 years ago he hurt her, pretended to date her because of a bet. However, now it's different she not that stupid and most of all she's not that ugly and an outcast. Now she's beautiful and seeking for revenge. FxS RxB

 _Bad summary like always..._

Title: Playing the Playboy

Genre: Romance

Summary: When Rein comes back to Japan after 5 years she discovers her sister heartbroken after a breakup with the playboy, Shade Noche. Determined to help her sister she decides to give Shade a piece of his own medicine. RxS FxB

 _I have so much revenge stories man. First Fine now Rein._

Title: When I See You Again

Genre: Romance

Summary: In college 10 years ago Shade Noche risked his life to get water called Angel's Tears for his crush, Rein Soleil. Only to get rejected. Hating Rein, he left the village. 10 years after he returns and she's that she hasn't changed, he plans on getting revenge. However, when he figures out that his feelings for her hasn't changed, will she reject him again or will she have the same feelings toward him? RxS FxB

 _Yup another revenge story... Based on the Chinese Drama When I See You Again (他看她的第二眼）you can watch it, but it hasn't finished airing yet._

Title: Our Fake Marriage

Genre: Romance

Summary: Fine and Rein are about to get married, however on the day of their wedding their future husbands breakup with them. As princesses of Sunny Kingdom, they can't ruin their reputation by canceling the wedding. They asked their friends Bright and Shade to help them however they find that Rein is going to be married to Shade and Fine is going to be married to Bright exactly opposite of what they wanted.

 _I can also make this into a Shine fanfic with Fine being married to Shade if you guys want._

 **That's it for now maybe I have more ideas later...So much stories so little time. Anyways review which story you want me to post and sorry don't have many Shine ideas right now. And check out my profile page to vote for which story you want me to update first. Thank you for reading.**


	4. Story Update 1

Hey guys this is not a story idea but a note, on which story I should update first. Any story I have written I can update except Idol's Love because I want to have all the chapters saved on my computer. I can't update L-O-V-E yet because I have not decided what pairing it should be.

Loving Two Different You Chapter 1

A Mistake Chapter 2

Never Have I Ever Round 2

Our Love Reincarnated Chapter 1

Please vote which story I should update first. Also I'm planning on writing:

This Time For Real (Shine)

Maybe This Is Love (Shine)

Our Fake Marriage (Shein)

Didn't decide which I would write first so please vote for that too. Thank you in advance.

Also I'm looking for a beta reader, if you're interested please PM me. Thank you.


	5. Note 1

Hey guys so this is not a story idea or a story update. I just wanted you guys to know that due to school, homework, and stress I will not be updating for a very long time. Might even be a year, all I know is that the next time I update will probably be during summer vacation. Sorry if you guys are waiting for one or some of my stories to update. Anyways hope you guys have a great rest of the year and next year. Anyways I will still be reviewing stories and reading them I just don't have time to be writing them. Again sorry... Thank you guys for reading my stories and I'll see you when I updating again...


	6. Story Ideas 4

**Yup more story ideas...but no time:( sorry if there's not a lot of Shine ideas, really sorry but as a lot of you know my favorite couple is Shein so sorry.**

Title: When There's Just Me and You  
Genre: Romance, maybe other don't know yet  
Synopsis: "With you I can be myself, with you I don't have to pretend, because you bring out the real me...you see the true me."  
Pairing: Undecided because this summary can be for both Shade and Bright.

Title: Fortune and Happiness  
Genre: Romance  
Synopsis: Fortune and happiness, two things that define someone's eternal bliss. Most people can find only one. Can Fine, Rein, Shade and Bright find both?  
Pairing: Shein and Brine

Title: Dreams and Nightmares  
Genre: Romance  
Synopsis: A women's dream is a wedding, to be walking down the aisle with your true love waiting at the alter. However, when you're marrying your worst enemy, this dream is definitely a nightmare.  
Pairing: Shein and Brine

Title: In a Relationship  
Genre: Romance  
Synopsis: A status that every person who's single hates. However when Fine and Rein changes their Facebook status, they get more than they wished for.  
Pairing: Undecided leaning toward Shine though

Title: The Twins' Guide to Love  
Genre: Romance, Humor  
Synopsis: After Fine and Rein finally got together with Shade and Bright, the other princesses asks for advice on how to get boyfriends. Fine and Rein decide to give the princesses love lessons.  
Pairing: Shine, Brein and various other couples

Title: From the Moment I Met You  
Genre: Romance  
Synopsis: "From the moment I met you I knew I had to get you." "From the moment I met you I hated you." "From the moment I met you I fell in love with you." "From the moment I met you I thought you were just a friend."  
Pairing: Not telling...

 _I seriously did not mean to put a One Direction lyric but oh well..._

Title: The Stars and the Moon  
Genre: Romance  
Synopsis: Stars bring light to not only the Earth and the planets, but it also brings light to the dark moon. Which star will brighten up this moon?  
Pairing: Not telling...

 _The stars are Fine and Rein and the moon is Shade, in case if you guys didn't figure it out._

Title: Opposites Attract  
Genre: Romance  
Synopsis: "I am the Sun and you are the Moon." "I'm as cold as ice and you're as warm as fire." Two things that you know that don't go together...but still do.  
Pairing: Shade/Rein Fine/Shade Rein/Bright Bright/Fine

Title: Best Friend Turned Boyfriend (Stuck in the Friend Zone)  
Genre: Romance  
Synopsis: Bright like Fine since he met her. Fine only sees Bright as a friend. Bright is always stuck in the friend zone, which is really hard to get out of, if your love interest is very naive. However, one little white lie changes Bright from Fine's best friend to her _fake_ boyfriend. Will this lie become reality?  
Pairing: Brine and minor Shein

 **That's all the ideas I have for now. But school is seriously stressing me out...stupid high school... Anyways please review what story you would like me to write and if you guys have any song recommendations for my story Idol's Love please review or PM me. Thanks you in advance and thank you for reading :)**


	7. Story Update 2

**Hey guys! It's 2016 Happy New Years! So I have like 3 days left of my vacation and I want to update at least one of my stories before I have no time to. I would like your opinion on which story I should update. It can be like an apology in advance if I don't update as fast as you would like.**

* * *

 **The choices are:**

 **A Mistake (Shein) Chapter 3**

 **This Time For Real (Shine) Chapter 4**

 **Stuck in the Friend Zone (Brine) Chapter**

 **Idol's Love Chapter 4 (Shein since I already wrote the Shine version)**

 **Never Have I Ever Round 2 (Shein slightly)**

* * *

 **The maximum of stories you can choose is 2 and voting ends this Sunday, January 3. Thank you.**


	8. Voting results when voting hasn't ended

**Hey guys so there's still one more day of voting left and I would like to thank the people who have voted. I just wanted to give you guys an update on which stories I'm going to update based on the votes. For some reason I can't see the reviews on the fanfiction so I'm using the emails I received.**

 **This Time for Real-5 votes**

 **A Mistake-3 votes**

 **Never Have I Ever-2 votes**

 **Idol's Love (Shein)-1 vote**

 **Stuck in the Friend Zone-1 vote**

 **So I'm definitely going to write This Time for Real. In fact I already wrote it. Do you guys want me to update it now or tomorrow. Anytime is fine with me. A mistake I might write if I have time later on today or tomorrow. Anyways vote if you guys haven't.**


	9. Sorry, But I'm Back!

Hey, I'm back haha. I'm sorry for the hiatus, my computer broke a while back and typing on a tablet was too hard, school was also part of the problem and I'm lazy. So I want to update at least one story by December 20th and hopefully I'll fulfill this promise. Leave a review of which story you want me to update!

Idol's Love (Shine Version)

Idol's Love (Shein Version)

Stuck in the Friend Zone

This Time For Real

Thanks to everyone who have been patient with me. It has been 1 year since I started to write stories on Fanfiction and didn't even finish one multi-chapter story...but I promise I'm back for a while, slow updates but I promise I will update.


	10. Note 2

**Sorry guys, I made the promise of posting a least 1 chapter of one of my stories a week but turns out that's not happening...I've got midterm and then I have to go marketing (putting up posters) and then go to the science fair...whooo...so fun...not really. School is stressing me out so freaking much, reading Scarlet Letter in class...man can I just say how much I hate olden language. Anyways I should be able to post in 2 weeks so look forward to that. :) Thanks again for all your patience!**


End file.
